Room of angels
by nickypooh
Summary: "te amo" un beso, un cliquido y un bang, luego solo oscuridad. USUK drabble


_hi! se que no he terminado la mayoria de mis historias pero se me vino esta idea a la mente y tenia que escribirla! _

_Advertencias: muere un personaje principal. _

_como siempre, nada me pertenece bla bla bla...como sea esto es un "drabble" disfruten!_

* * *

><p>"lo siento…."<p>

El rubio respiro profundo tratando de entender ¿Por qué esas dos palabras dolían tanto? Quizás eran porque en el fondo sabia que eran palabras huecas que quien las había dicho no lo sentía en verdad porque si lo sintiera no hubiera hecho lo que hizo

"¿lo sientes?" su tono amargo no paso desapercibido, el ingles se acerco a él y trato de abrazarlo pero se alejo ¿Qué pretendía? Le acababa de romper el corazón en mil pedazos y aun así tenia el descaro de querer tocarle "mientes…"

"no miento…es lo mejor…para ambos" suspiro pesado y paso una mano por su cabello desordenado, trato de sonreírle pero no podía, lo que menos quería era dañar a la persona que más quería en el mundo

"tú no decides lo que es bueno para mí! ¿Has pensado en lo que yo quiero?" entrecerró los ojos, esa actitud del ingles lo estaba volviendo loco, no entendía y el otro no le daba razones validas para terminar una relación que había pensado duraría la eternidad ¿Dónde habían quedado las palabras de amor? ¿A dónde habían ido todos esos toques, esas risas, esos momentos? No se podían olvidar de un momento a otro "mientes…."

"Alfred…" suspira pesado el también, porque estaba cansado, porque no quería verle más, porque no resistía ver como esas orbes azules habían perdido su brillo por completo "es lo mejor, ya te lo dije….debes aceptarlo"

"Arthur…" dice en un tono dulce porque le gusta tratarlo así, porque aunque a veces llegue a desesperarlo con sus idioteces siempre ha querido ser dulce con él "te amo"

Y el ojiverde niega con la cabeza, porque sabe que es verdad y sabe que también lo ama, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría "cuídate…"

"¿puedo…abrazarte?" se acerca a él con los ojos llorosos y las manos extendidas, lo amaba, lo ama y siempre lo hará, el ingles asiente y se acerca a él dejando que el americano lo rodee con sus brazos inhalando por última vez el aroma a primavera y hamburguesas "te amo"

"lo sé…." Quiere decirle que lo ama, que esto le duele también pero no puede y cuando trata de separarse el americano no lo deja ir "Alfred…por favor…."

Pero el rubio no lo suelta, lo abraza contra su pecho con fuerza, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria y el ingles siente que le falta el aire y una voz en su cabeza le urge que se separe, pero no puede porque América es más fuerte y no lo quiere soltar

"te amo" dice con dulzura pero a los oídos de Arthur suena como una amenaza, trata de soltarse del abrazo pero el americano lo aprieta más contra su pecho y el sentimiento de huir se vuelve más urgente

"déjame ir" pero el rubio no lo suelta, su abrazo se vuelve más posesivo, mas fuerte y el ingles tiene miedo que le rompa las costillas debido a la presión

"no" su tono es tan frio que el ojiverde se estremece, es el tono que todos saben es capaz de poseer pero nadie quiere escucharle y está dirigido a él y a nadie más "no te dejare ir, no lo acepto"

"p-please…." Comenzaba a desesperarse, quería huir, quería correr, quería dejarlo atrás pero no podía "Alfred…déjame ir…."

Pero el rubio no le dejaría ir, se quedaría con él para siempre aunque tuviera que obligarle "eres mío Arthur…solo mío" su abrazo se afloja y el ingles siente que puede huir en ese momento, pero algo frio en la parte de atrás de su cabeza lo detiene "no te dejare ir"

Y por un momento deja de respirar, sus orbes verdes abiertas de par en par mirando sorprendido al americano que pensaba conocía tan bien y le duele porque sabe que es capaz de eso y más por obtener lo que quiere "please….déjame ir"

El americano sonríe ladino al ver esas orbes verdes húmedas con lagrimas que se negaba a derramar, tan orgulloso como siempre, por eso lo amaba, por eso lo quería a su lado por siempre, porque el ingles era suyo y de nadie mas

"te amo" un beso, un cliquido y un bang, luego solo oscuridad.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes...Goodbye  
>It was always you that I despised.<br>I don't feel enough for you to cry...oh no  
>Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,<br>Goodbye...Goodbye...Goodbye…_

No fue hasta días después que los encontraron, Alfred cubierto en sangre con el cuerpo inerte del ingles en brazos cantando suavemente como si fuera una canción de cuna

_Goodbye...Goodbye...Goodbye…_


End file.
